External dose (i.e., from radiation sources outside the body) is a primary consideration for the operation and regulation of many facilities that work with radioactive material. For example, a radiation area designation (e.g., radiation area, high radiation area, and very high radiation area) may be based on measurements corresponding to dose rate. Existing survey instrumentation may not be configured to measure and/or read out effective dose rate, so simplified operational quantities are used as proxies for external dose. The operational quantities may be overly conservative. Accordingly, effective dose may be a relatively better metric for exposure to external radiation. A survey measurement method configured to provide effective dose may therefore be desirable.